A la orilla de la cama
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos los tres, todo ha ido de forma bastante bien, "normal" por asi decirlo...Pero una gran y tormentosa noche hace sentir a Panchito muy solo, pero descuiden, para eso ¡Sus dos caballeros pueden con ello! ¿O, talvez no?-...¿Sera qué...Podría dormir contigo esta noche?-. ¡Panchito los estas condenando! ¡OTP3!


Todo comenzó apenas un poco después que habían comenzado a vivir juntos (aparte de salvar el mundo, claro)…Y aclarando, no es como si la mansión _no tuviera_ el espacio o las habitaciones _suficientes_ para para cada uno, no, claro que no. Al momento de estar tranquilos, en paz; hablando entre comillas, sin alguna aventura de por medio, dividieron entre ellos las habitaciones de cada quien, cada quien acomodo su cuarto de forma personalidad, en el caso de Panchito su cama estaba en medio de su habitación con sus cosas en los lados, todo bien, hablando de decoración y sin problemas de aventura por el momento... Hasta que comenzó las noches tormentosas. Y bueno…Era la primera vez para Panchito dormir tan lejos de su familia, su hogar, su mundo; era todo tan… Diferente. Enrollándose en su cama, girándose, sentándose para recostarse en otro lado, tapándose con la sabana, pateando desesperado en la cama tal niño chiquito, una y otra vez, sin poder dormir. Frustrado se acostó sobre su espalda, agarro la almohada que tenía detrás de su cabeza y la arrojo al piso, estaba fastidiado.

Tal vez…. Meneo la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso…No podía molestar a sus amigos por una simple tontería...Estaba a punto de auto convencerse de que podía encontrar la forma de dormir si seguía intentando, pero entonces, un trueno estremeció la habitación y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a medio pasillo, buscando la habitación más cercana, la de Donald. Llego apurado, con el corazón en mano latiendo como loco, pero logrando no somatar la puerta entro al cuarto.

Pudo distinguir la figura de su compadre en la cama bajo las sabanas; su cama estaba pegada del lado izquierdo de la habitación. De inmediato se acercó a él, para luego acomodarse en la orilla. No estaba seguro si debía hacerlo realmente, pero ya estaba ahí…Coloco su mano en su hombro -Donald…- Susurro su nombre mientras lo agitaba un poco, no hubo respuesta. -Donald- Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez, sin parar de moverlo.

Se puede decir que logro medio despertarlo, para que contestara casi gruñendo -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Oh, lo siento Donald, realmente no quería molestarte, es que bueno… No es que no pueda o bueno, no quiera, ya que se que puedo, pero es…Es tan solo-…- Aunque ya había pensado en una buena excusa, las palabras no salieron como quería, comenzó a murmurar avergonzado. Donald no estaba para oír cualquier disparate a esas horas de la noche-Ve al punto- Dijo molesto.

-…Yo… ¿Sera qué….Podría dormir contigo esta noche?- Pregunto en forma de murmuro.

Donald abrió entonces sus ojos como platos, _¿Había oído bien?_ Realmente le había tomado por sorpresa las palabras del gallo. Giro su cuerpo, y sin olvidar su actitud frustrada le pregunto -¿No eres lo suficientemente grande como para compartir una habitación?-.

-S-solo una noche, prometo no moles…- Intento excusarse pero un repentino…

-No- Llego de forma mezquina.

-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Porfavooor?- Suplico de forma infantil e insistente, sin parar de moverle.

-NO….-Remarco con la voz más grave, al momento en que Panchito apartada sus manos de él.

-¡Solo será una noche!…. _Ándale_ …Solo una noche….-Suplico con su voz temblando.

-No- Remarco Donald mientras se tapaba con su sabana el rostro.

-No seas así _wey_ …- Se quejó lloriqueando Panchito.

Aunque no le comprendió eso último, Donald se giró realmente molesto, destapándose en el proceso; pero antes de poder reclamarle, su vista se suavizo… Panchito no se encontraba como de costumbre, oh por supuesto que no; sus ropas habituales eran reemplazadas con un mini short _(demasiado pequeño para su gusto de Donald_ ) y una playera sin mangas, dejando una tierna vista de su pancita que escondía con su usual ropa; ambas piezas de ropa del mismo color rojo carmesí. Su usual rostro alegre y mirada brillante, fueron sustituidas por un rostro preocupado y una mirada tímida, casi avergonzada; sujetándose entre sus manos, casi abrazándose para tener algo de consuelo, manteniendo su sábana azul colgando entre su brazo izquierdo llegando a penas a tocar el suelo. Panchito le descubrió analizando su cuerpo y sus brazos cubrieron su estómago, la vergüenza comenzó a inundar su rostro, pero gracias a la oscuridad no se notaba. Donald se avergonzó también, por verle de forma tan _descarada_ , giro sus ojos hacia la pared de su cama. Tardo unos minutos en pensarlo bien, realmente no estaba seguro, de un lado sería algo incómodo, pero del otro lado su amigo se encontraba en cierta forma _vulnerable_ ….Finalmente dijo de forma cansada…-Ven- Al momento en que se acomodaba junto a la pared, dejando libre el espacio cerca de la orilla, seguido de abrir su sabana con su mano derecha y palmeando la cama con su mano izquierda para dar énfasis a su palabra.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto sorprendido, sin creerlo. Se sintió tan feliz y aliviado- ¡M-muchas gracias Donald! _¡Eres un verdadero amigo!_ \- Agradeció sinceramente.

-Sí, si…- Respondió, para luego suspirar derrotado.

Panchito enseguida se había acomodado en la cama y sin tardar con la sabana ya había colocado la sabana encima de ellos hasta el cuello. Estando uno frente al otro, Panchito le dio una mira brillante junto a una gran sonrisa; Donald mantuvo un rostro neutro, aun sintiéndose por dentro abochornado, no lo mostro, solo se giró de nuevo. Panchito no se ofendió, todo lo contrario, sin querer molestarle más, se quedó observando su espalda, concentrándose en el sonido de la lluvia y en un lapso de tiempo logro dormirse de forma profunda. Donald abrió su ojo izquierdo, miro a todos lados, cerró su ojo y abrió ambos, para luego girarse y verificar si Panchito ya estaba dormido, y estaba en lo correcto, su cara pacífica y sus suaves ronquidos le confirmaban, lo gracioso era que no se había movido en lo absoluto, como se había acostado se había dormido.

Tal vez su amigo podía dormir tranquilo, pero ahora él no tenía sueño. Tal vez viéndolo podría volver a dormir, así que lo quedo observando dormir por varios minutos, en verdad, se veía tan tranquilo ahora, nada parecido a lo que usualmente veía de él, una sonrisa se escapó de su pico, se sentía tan bien esta parte tan diferente de él…Hasta que… Panchito comenzó a moverse, y a pegar más a él. Donald se tensó, y empezó a retroceder, no esperaba toparse con la pared. Quedo sin escapatoria… Panchito termino colocado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Donald, con brazos entre su cuello y el estómago de su amigo, mientras sus piernas rozaban con las de él, quedando un poco entrelazadas. Empezó a sudar frio, mientras sentía que las mejillas se le calentaban, su respiración con un toque irregular le confundía; su cuerpo se estremeció. No podía con tanto apego en el espacio personal de parte de su amigo mexicano, iba arrojarlo al suelo en el momento en que empezó de nuevo moverse en sueños, pero entonces sintió algo mojado caerle… Donald abrió sus ojos desconcertado. Panchito llorada ente sueños con una expresión adolorida. Un vacío apareció en el estómago de Donald, acompañado de un pesar en su corazón que le devolvió el control de sí mismo- Oh, Panchito….- Dijo desconsolado, al momento de utilizar sus dedos de su mano derecha para secar las lágrimas traicioneras que cubrían el rostro de su alegre amigo, después de ello, dejo reposar su mano entera en su mejilla izquierda, quería compartirle su calor natural. Panchito sonrió entre sueños, y Donald también lo hizo. Arrastro como pudo su mano por su silueta, y de forma dificultosa, pero al menos lográndolo, entrelazo sus dedos de sus manos y sus piernas un poco más. Su respiración estaba algo irregular al igual la de Panchito por ese pequeño alboroto, pero su rostro se suavizo por completo. Donald no podía negar que se sentía fuera de lugar por las acciones que se encontraba haciendo pero, se _sentían_ demasiado _bien_. Panchito se volvió a mover más cerca de él _(como si no fuera posible estar más cerca)_ y el tirante de su playera, no encontró mejor momento para caerse y dejar su hombro destapado por completo.-No lo puedo creer…-Murmuro para sí mismo. Incluso durmiendo, era tan… _Descarado_. La noche paso después de eso sin problemas; Panchito se levantó temprano en la mañana únicamente para sentirse abochornado por quedarse abrazado de Donald, e irse a su cuarto a cambiarse. No se comentó nada entre ellos del tema el resto del día.

La siguiente vez, que ocurrió, fue con José, molestar dos veces seguidas a Donald y que cediera a compartir su cama era algo que pensaba que no contaría con su suerte. Paso de la misma forma; Panchito llegando a su cuarto, solo que su cama estaba del lado derecho de la habitación con un José durmiendo pegado a la pared. Al ubicarlo se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, coloco sus manos en su hombro que tenía libre y comenzó moverle y hablarle; no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse o suplicarle, ya que, la única diferencia entre él y Donald que tuvo Panchito, fue que José ni se inmuto en hablar o voltearse, solo estiro su brazo para levantar la sabana de su cama; dándole la invitación de entrar a Panchito. Panchito feliz se acomodó en su cama y justo cuando le estaba diciendo de forma agradecida – _Buenas noches_ \- José coloco su mano en la cabeza de Panchito y comenzó acariciarle. Panchito se sobresaltó momentáneamente por la acción de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, mucho menos aparto su mano de él; simplemente se dejó consumir por la expresión de cariño que su amigo le daba hasta quedar dormido; y aunque no lo supiera, esa noche se evitó una noche de lágrimas de nuevo. En la madrugada un avergonzado Panchito se retiró del cuarto de José, ya que al parecer se había aferrado al cuerpo de José, de tal manera que lo abrazaba con su cabeza en su estómago. Esa mañana tampoco se comentó nada.

El día siguiente las lluvias ya habían parado. Panchito había regresado a dormir a su habitación, y la mañana que seguía, dos individuos en especial, se habían levantado un poco antes que el mismísimo Panchito; para hablar acerca de esos últimos días y sus visitas de noche. Comenzó Donald mencionando que era no desagradable, solo extraño; el compartir la cama con alguien más, pero sobre todo vergonzoso; menciono aparte sobre la ropa que debían hacer un serio cambio en el guarda ropa de Panchito y la soledad que había atacado a Panchito; seguido de José que le dio la razón, ya que él tampoco le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero que concordaba que era un poco vergonzoso; la forma en que había lidiado con Panchito, siendo él de sueño pesado. ¡Pero! _Sobre todo acerca de_ … Antes de que pudieran discutir lo importante, el cómo solucionarlo _(y entre otras cosas más),_ llego Panchito con un plato de cereal con leche a la mesa, silenciándolos a ambos en el proceso. Seguido de un quejido de ambas aves, que por suerte paso desapercibido de Panchito…Ahí _estaba de nuevo_ , ese _conjunto_ de pijama tan _escandaloso_ , que era mucho peor verlo a la luz del día, ese short tan corto y pegado; dejando a la vista la mayoría de su pierna y muslos, junto la playera sin mangas que además de _resbaladiza_ era inusualmente _transparente_ , ¿Quizás por antigüedad? No estaban seguros desde cuando tenía esa playera, solo se notaba que había sido bastante tiempo; por lo cual podían tener una tentativa vista del torso gordito de Panchito…José si antes había dicho que no se sentía incómodo, retiraba lo dicho, ¿Así habían dormido antier juntos? Ahora comprendía más a Donald ante su mención de su incomodidad pero sobre todo vergüenza… Ambas aves sintieron que la temperatura de la habitación se había vuelto más caliente, y por pura casualidad se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, viendo entre ellos, sus rostros con mejillas rojizas sonrojadas y un poco de sudor en la cara…Se dieron una señal cómplice con los ojos, y voltearon de nuevo a ver al origen de su problema, quien comía cereal tranquilo de la visa, sin saber que tanto problemas causaba. Ambas aves no le podían perdían la vista. Panchito a mitad del plato, sintió que unas miradas clavadas sobre él, se sintió nervioso y un poco apenado, pero volteo a ver a sus amigos y les pregunto formular de su pico-Así que…... ¿De que estaban hablando chicos?-Ambas aves saltaron de sorpresa, sus ojos casi crisparon de la pregunta que les llego por sorpresa, empezando a sudar nerviosamente, pero con suficiente auto control respondieron de manera automática… -Nada- -Nada- Seguido de sonreír de forma nerviosa. Panchito parpadeo un par de veces, procesando la respuesta de ellos dos, sabiendo que sus amigos jamás le mentirían, se sintió aliviado y les sonrió alegre a ambos para luego girarse de nuevo y seguir degustando su desayuno. Ambas aves entre ellos se dirigieron una mirada de alivio seguido de una cómplice, la cual era para seguir admirando, el tentativo e inexplicable sentimiento que les hacía emanar Panchito, luciendo tan… ¿Diferente?

Realmente no lo pensaron mucho, ni le dieron vueltas, a una solución, simplemente desde entonces Donald y José duermen pegados a la pared, dejando el espacio que queda hacia la orilla, libre; para que cada vez que Panchito se sienta solo, o asustado, pueda acudir a ellos. Después de todo, no había nada malo en ello; pero mantenían la excusa en mente, si es que alguien les preguntaba de ¿Por qué lo hacían? , Bien que solo era para proteger a Panchito, después de todo era el más joven de los tres caballeros. Después de todo, eran sus amigos, pero sobre todo sus caballeros… Unos caballeros que no sabrían hasta cuándo podrían mantenerse lejos de la tentación que era su querido amigo… ¡Panchito los estas condenando!... A corto plazo, claro. Pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
